pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thenewguy34
Just to let you know, all questions asked here, from now on, will be answered here. I noticed a lot of relaying back and forth with another user, so I decided to keep them all on one page. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello, Thenewguy34, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Jpmrocks7 (Talk) 23:42, February 8, 2012 Right... Since you are obviously more active here than me, I promoted you. Good luck! Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gallery image Is it okay if I add some images to the Pikmin 2 gallery? Like the Japanese box art, European box art, American box art, logo... Ire flowa222 Seems reasonable enough. You don't have to ask me about uploading images. The logo, I'd say no, because most of the box art would have the logo. If there's a problem, I'll tell you. --Thenewguy34 12:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hello, and thanks for correcting my mistakes. Not a problem. Nobody is ever perfect. If we were, then research and school would be useless. --Thenewguy34 22:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) New Discussion Hey ho there! You seem to be be a great addition to the our wikia community! If I could get a favor, as I am not as skilled with these wikia organization things. Can you try to organize all the pages on glitches, the notes, reels, Olimar's log, and Louie's recipies to all be linked to a main hub page? I don't know really how to do it, so if you could that would be great! Thanks, Jpmrocks7 HUB page as in a group of links together. Either that or h ave all glitches on the same page. Sorry if this was not clear before. Good job on the wiki! Hello Mr. TheNewGuy, I have heard rumors about Pikmin 3 being featured at E3 this year! Do you think when it comes around, you can make a Pikmin 3 (Beta) page? Also, there are a few random pages that were locked by CrystalLucario, I don't know the exacts, but a few users complained. I know for a fact that they are Pikmin 2 boss Monsters. Thanks for your wonderful help! Jpmrocks I meant protected as in locked...? There is a list on my talkpage a few I did unlock, but there is still a list... Don't worry about E3 yet, its in about a month, but when it happens, I'll let you know! Jpmrocks Those locks? It appears to have something to do with the fact that the notes template is locked. The solution is to complete the giant notes HUB so we don't need the notes on every individual article, and so we can delete the notes template. --Thenewguy34 16:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) armored cannon beetle is not a boss hmmm If its the page I think your referring to, sorry I was just doing my generic wiki stuff and checking a few common spelling errors and that came up, if its not supposed to be edited shouldn't it be locked or a warning or something come up? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 00:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) This project is still new; imports are still being made. --Thenewguy34 10:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi Wiki Is the look of the Yoshi Wiki better now? Sorry for the long wait, my account was blocked and then I completely forgot. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It looks a bit better. There's still white in the Wikia skin, but, then again, all monobook skins have white in them as well. --Thenewguy34 11:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) not sure if your in the middle of the project but Louie's notes seem to be missing from the Waterwraith page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Another Jpm Discussion Hey there buddy! There is a huge favor that this wiki needs, if you can do it! The links at the bottom of the pages need to have a hide/show tab to keep them from spamming pages. Example: If you are on Red Bulborb page, the bottom where it lists enemies. If you do not have the time to work on it, I am (hopefully) getting help from the admin of another wiki to help us with ours. Thanks for all your hard work, Jpmrocks I'm not very good with editing templates, just copying them and modifying them to fit a wiki's standards. I really can't help you with that. You'll have to find someone else for that, sorry. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) While it's true I'm not good with templates, I just learned how to grant your request. However, I'm not sure if I can get to it immediately, given everything that's piling up. --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) i was just following his oders so i just did what he said, i thought he talked it over with u---- --Hades 97 13:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Is there a good reason why you did Mr Hades 97's work on our home page? I requested that he do that. Jpmrocks I know a lot about chuggaconroy im one of his fans i know his real name. I do apologize for not telling you an idea for the front page. I was just thinking the wiki could do witha new front page. Possibly give it some time for it to settle in? If you don't like it in, let's say a week or so, we can work things out. Hades 97 did a lot of work for our front page. At least give it some time. Thanks, Jpmrocks i was reading the water cooler and you dont have to keep editing the slide show, ive been on wikis that have had the same thing up for at least a few months, just put up things that wont change to often like characters--Hades 97 00:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I still would prefer a different form of navigation, as it is a bit easier to change when we want to. However, I'll have to ask Jpmrocks about compromising. The slide show doesn't bother me as much as the blog updates do, but it still is a pain to change when you want to edit the slide show. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) if your still trying to work things out you could make a poll for everybidy on the wiki to vote on what to do with the homepage or have all of the admins decide together--Hades 97 20:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) How do I add a poll? --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I spoke with our boss (Conker'sbadfurday), and he said that he likes to keep the recent blog posts section and some better navigation, but not any of the other stuff. Sorry for being a guess persuasive of the matter, it wasn't really my place to judge. So I have an idea for a compromise. We keep the page as is (or "before" for simple naming), but in the lower right hand corner we keep the blog, and we have three navigational buttons under the "Pikmin Wiki" logo, and everything else keep as is. What do you think, 'cause I guess we count as wiki (blood?) brothers now. Thanks and apologies, Jpmrocks7 Jpmrocks That seems reasonable. I'm a bit concerned about the blogs, but we're not near those issues yet for it to be problematic. However, it's a good idea that we ask the guy to edit the main page in a Sandbox before we update the main page, so we can see the changes first. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) you have to post your message to me on my talk page if you want me to answer it faster, but you make polls by doing poll question choice choice ect. but put < and > on the sides of the first "poll"Hades 97 16:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Help I may need help, could you please leave me a message on how i should edit and what pictures/articles to put in? Thanks, — Necron896 Talk@contribs 15:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok so I had to unlock the frontpage for Hades74, and I gave him a two day timer. Please do not lock it up until either the time had passed or he had updated the page. Thanks, Jpmrocks Thank you for the offer! I actually already have a question. I can't seem to find the Olimar's/ Louie's notes. Are they hidden in the page? Can I just not find them? And if they don't have them can I post them? Thanks again! ~Fafnir83 Now... You're in charge! I'm seriously not active here that much so I thought I'd put you in charge of the wiki. Have fun! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) there, i put the light blue box around the "blogs" Hades 97 20:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) That messed up the formatting of the main page. Also, what about the solid blue rectangle I wanted removed? --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) --Further Front Page Discussion-- Well 'ello there new boss! Seeing as old boss elected you new boss, I'll adress ya as boss now! But to the point, do we really need the "Help" Section and the "Topics" Section on the front page of the wiki? The "Topics" is just a sentence or two, and I'm certain we have a "Help" page. Should we get rid of these teo little areas? Jpmrocks 22:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I think we could get rid of "Topics", but I do not think we should get rid of help yet. When you look at a page in the Wikia Look, there is a green bar that goes over the top. Before we get rid of "Help" on the main page, I want that bar customized a bit before we remove "help" from the main page. However, I really do not have the time to edit the green bar, so if you want to remove the "help" section on the main page, you'll have to edit the green bar yourself. I'll tell you how to edit it if you need to know. Does it sound like a fair deal? --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) It seems fair, I'll edit the tool bar, but I'll need help. Forums, blogs, and wikis aren't my forte, but if I could learn more, I could help more on the wiki. So, it seems like a good deal, if I get instructional help. Jpmrocks 23:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Help So I learned how to edit the bar and everything, but now there's no publish button! I have the window permanently up so I don't lose said changes, but I need help! Jpmrocks 03:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) When you hit the preview button, the Publish button will appear under the CC-BY-SA notice, which is under the templates section. It is to the lower mid-right part of the page. I myself have problems seeing this button, but the instructions above should help. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I may have found the issue with the navigation bar. We can't have more then four main "tabs" in the navibar. Should we take something out? Jpmrocks 22:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) We should get rid of "Browse by Category" because we can add that to the main page rather easily. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It still doesn't save. Is there an error with the Wikias in general? Jpmrocks 20:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it because you still can't find the publish button? I know where the button is. Just post it here in between some tabs here so I can post and publish it. The publish button is rather hard to find. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I managed to find it. Now I can work done. Jpmrocks 01:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you like the changes I made to the NaviBar? I don't know how to import links to outer sites... but is it a decent start? Jpmrocks 01:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess the new section could be a little larger, but there isn't anything else to put in it. I guess it should do for now. What outer links are you planning to use? If you need help with that, there is a convenient page for that . --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I want to add all the link to the 'Help' section on the front page, would that be alright? Jpmrocks 16:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Not all 12, because that will take up too much space. You do not need to link to the help desk, since that itself is a forum. I would say: *Forums * *Category:Help (do not forget the colon before the word "category"!) *Improving the Wikia The other links are basically the same. --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mission accomplished, boss! New navibar is up and running. If you need anything, just leave a message on my walkie talkie page. I also hope to make the achievements look better. I have no current availability to photo editing software, but I'm trying to figure out how to make new achievement chains. Jpmrocks 03:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm certain I can handle the wiki while your gone, but a few weeks, mostly in June, I will not be able to help in the wiki. I almost cried when I saw the Interview with Pikmin 3. I almost cried. Let our flower army flourish! Jpmrocks 22:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Should we get Mr. Hades97 to add a Pikmin 3 button to the front page? Or shall we wait until we have an official game cover? Jpmrocks 23:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) We should wait. We really should not jump the gun like that, since we barely have any information. Once we have more information and art, you could ask him. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, I was just making sure. So what do you think of Pikmin 3? You think it will live up to it's calling? Jpmrocks 03:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) To Thenewguy34 Thanks for that! Even though I'm new, I have a good idea of how to find my way around. Until next time, Pikman14 18:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, boss! I was wondering, did you get someone to put the Pikmin 3 button on the front page? I knew you told me we shouldn't put up a button yet, but there it is. I'm a bit confused. Jpmrocks 03:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I recall Hades 97 adding it up early without request. So no, I did not ask him. --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Pink Pikmin and addition Pikmin info! http://gamerant.com/pink-flying-pikmin-3-riley-153575/ ShadowRaptor101 04:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I just preordered Pikmin 3....? Lol Sorry about my 3-day absence, my internet broke down. Anyways, I went to Gamestop yesterday to pick up a copy of NPC Pikmin 2. While I was there, the people behind the desk were like "Ah, we got a Pikmin fan here!" And one of them mentioned Pikmin 3, so I asked about it. According to them, All Wii U games and accessories (except for the Wii U itself) all available for preorder already, even though their prices and release dates aren't even known yet. So, I put a downpawment on Pikmin 3. XD is this worth mentioning anywhere? ShadowRaptor101 16:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for saying that. I've been having some issues. But I don't get what you're saying. I'm not great on computers. Can you explain please? Sorry. Until next time, Pikman14 18:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) We'll have to look more into that. According to Wikipedia, the Wii U is coming out this Holiday season.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wii_U (I wish it would come out now, even if it has some drawbacks, because my Wii isn't reading discs anymore, so I can't use my Wii). --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well I hope I get any extra money back; I paid $55 for Pikmin 3. On another note, I discovered a video on Youtube regarding Pikmin in which someone took the liberty of scanning many different object, so now we know some of their names. In this vid, the items scanned are:... Iridescent Flint Beetle: Confirmed. '''Kingcap: '''Those large mushroom obstacles. '''Combustion Berry: '''The name of the Golden Strawberries. '''Sunseed Berry: '''The name of the regular strawberries. '''Crystal Nodule: '''The name of the crystal formations that Rock Pikmin can destroy. '''Fragments: '''The name of the rubble piles from which Pikmin constuct bridges. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCViZilXfmo ShadowRaptor101 20:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Contributing Hi, new guy here. Hoping to make some major additions to the wiki, what are the pages in need of the most help? MegaSchmoo 02:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking Pikmin 2 notes on enemy and treasure, importing to a big page (please follow the index order), and then removing the notes from those mini pages (i.e. Meat of Champions/journal). For now, just mark the mini note pages for deletion. If you're doing something incorrect, I'll tell you, but I think you'll notice the order I put the notes in. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC) New Pikmin 3 info I have to leave in a few hours, and I wont be back for at least 10 days. I found this article that was posted earlier today. It goes over some previously-unseen features in Pikmin 3 and goes in-depth on the controls. http://nerdreactor.com/2012/06/12/e3-2012-pikmin-3-demo-impressions-details-controls-visuals/ ShadowRaptor101 14:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC)